Finn's Good Succ ft Fionna
by IVChroniclesVI
Summary: Finn shows Fionna some of the delights in Ooo.


Fionna kicked at a stick, sending far into the air. It landed in a small puddle of flowing water, where water slowly began to stop up. The sky above was bright and sunny, with a few clouds dotting the sky.

From behind a tree, a blue blur caught her attention. A boy, dressed in identical colors as her. He was looking back at something, laughing, and had yet to see her. A sword was gripped in his hand.

Fionna gasped. His head swiveled at the sound, his smile curling into a scowl, then to a look of curiosity. From behind, a yellow dog came into view with closed eyes. He nearly bumped into the boy before he opened his eyes. The kid opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello," Fionna cut him off. Behind her, Cake the cat silently hissed at Jake.

"Wha-," he started confusedly, "who are you?"

"My name is Fionna, and this is my friend, Cake." She gestured between her legs to her friend. "What are you doing out here?"

"Me and Jake were heading to The Candy Kingdom to test out a new 'lubricant' for Princess Bubblegum." His face turned red, "oh, and I'm Finn."

They discussed about their obvious similarities and of their adventures as they slowly made their way to the Castle. Jake and Cake began to talk as well. Before long, the dog and cat left to go 'grab something' from the treehouse. Finn knew what that meant: Jake was going to show her his swastika collection. Hopefully this time he hadn't unknowingly picked up a jewish woman. So that left Finn and Fionna alone.

"It's just so crazy how similar our lives are, you know?" Fionna expressed with a large arm spread. Finn smiled as he ducked under her arm.

He suddenly became aware that they were nearing the edge of the castle. Normally he felt relief at the sight of it, but now it filled him with grief. "Here's the castle," he announced with a stop.

Fionna looked up in surprise. She hadn't even noticed the castle. "It's beautiful."

Finn looked to her as she looked to the tower. His eyes followed down her smooth throat, across her broad chest, her smooth belly and legs. A single bead of sweat ran down her sternum. He found her face in his grip, lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She looked to him then, her face stern with a mix of seriousness and lust that gave Finn a rise.

He wanted her, more than life or any amount of gold. He wanted her and he would have her. Their lips met softly, like the gentle touch of the sun as dawn breaks night shadows. They pushed against each other, warmth emitting from them. A warmth that only love can give off.

He became weak at the announcement of their kiss, and he began to fall backwards. He only feared that their entanglement would be separated. She fell with him, landing softly onto his chest. Fionna ran her fingers down his chest underneath her own. She stopped at the seam of his shorts.

As she began to draw down she bit his lip. Her eyes wandered down to what she held in her hands. A six inch dick twitched against her touch, sending moans from Finn. Just the sight of it made her gasp with pleasure.

"It's so big!" She squealed in delight. Finn gazed downwards as she stripped the pants from his legs.

Her tongue ran the length of his shaft before finding the tip. Forming an o with her mouth, she moved back down, this time with it in her throat. Warmth poured from Finn's crotch, filling his with a pleasure he hadn't known possible. His moans signified she was doing excellent.

Bouncing her head up and down, saliva began to coat the cock. It dripped down to his testicles and swung there. A slurping noise broke the silence, which only seemed fitting. She slowly bobbed her head down to his base and tickled it with her tongue. Pubic hair scratched at her eyes.

Fionna's hand walked itself down to her vagina, where it began to rub gently. Wetness filled her skirt at the touch, as if it had just been waiting to squirt out. Her clitorus throbbed with the love heat she desired. A moan escaped out past the base of Finns penis.

Finn's eyes slammed shut. A feeling of pressure began to grow as her head moved up and down. It grew stronger with each one. With one strong last push of Fionna's throat, semen squirted out the tip of Finn's cock. Very thick and in an abundance, she moaned at the sensation.

With the pressure that she was blowing into his cock, semen exploded out her mouth and nose, drenching him and her in the saliva semen mixture. Finn's head fell back into the grass.

From The Candy Kingdom's tallest tower watched Princess Bubblegum through a telescope. Her mouth fell agape. Her pink fist dug an additional inch deeper inside herself.


End file.
